The Other Side
by Kyd Wykkyd-Raven
Summary: Raven is looking for a special someone-that significant other. She finds herself trying to choose between Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Herald. But one day, while fighting the Hive, will she find that her true love is on the other side?
1. Prologue

Hello Internet! It's Kyd Wykkyd Raven and this is my first-ever fanfic! I'd really like to have some reviews, but please only nice comments and constructive criticsm. Anyways, here's my story The Other Side, I hope you like it!

* * *

Prologue

Raven POV:

Love-what an unusual word. Only one phrase, yet several different meanings. There's sibling love, and…the other kind. Cyborg had always been like an older brother to me; he gave me advice, comfort, and love when I needed it. But as for Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Herald, there was something different.

Aqualad was smart, funny, athletic, and a great swimmer (well duh). The only downside to him is that he always smells like fish; but I can overlook that-for now. Beast Boy, he's attractive-they all are- and his powers are amazing. But I can't help feeling he's too immature, I mean-just look at all the stupid jokes he tells. And last of all Herald; he's so sweet and kind-not to mention an angel on the trumpet. I wonder, and sometimes hope, that maybe-just maybe-I could have a future with one of them?

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but I have the first few chapters ready, once i figure out how to insert them on a different page. ( i could you some help with that) so it will be up shortly


	2. Chapter 1

So this may not be my best work but I hope you like my first chapter! (But for this story, the titans east and the other honorary titans are in Jump City)

* * *

Aqualad POV:

The alarm rang, and we were off. Doctor Light was causing trouble in an electricity plant-again. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Herald and I rode in the T-Car to the plant. Robin and Starfire went together-of course, but like I care. That dirt bag deserves shit after what he did to Raven. He cheated with Starfire behind her back. That little...ass! Cy and I could've killed him if Raven hadn't held us back. We arrived at the plant where Doctor Light redirected the electricity to his suit.

"Muahahhahaha...Now all the electricity in Jump City shall be mine!

"Powers out, Doctor Light," Robin says as he breaks down the door. Man, his entrylines are just getting worse and worse!

"You think you can defeat m-" Dr. Light cuts off when Raven enters the room.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She says and uses her powers to knock out the plug from the electric outlet. Then she starts sucking into her cloak, destroying his suit in the process. Cyborg takes Dr. Light by his feet, and drags him off to jail.

"That was great Raven!" Herald says enthusiastically, and tries to give her a high five.

"Thanks..." Raven says, pulling away. Everybody stands there in silence for the next few minutes.

"Pizza, anyone?" Beast Boy offers breaking the awkwardness.

"Sure!" Cy and I say in unision. I look over to where Robin and Starfire were standing.

"Gone already," Raven mutters. "Whatever."

We all hop into the T-Car and drive to our favorite pizza place, and I can't help feeling my heart rate go up when Raven sat next to me at the table. While Beast Boy and Cyborg ar having their usual argument on whether to get a meat or a vegetarian pizza, I try and start up a conversation with Raven.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?" I ask.

" Green Tea," she answeres curtly.

After BB and Cy decide on getting two pizzas, the team wolfs them down and we drive home. It was a beautiful evening, the oranges, reds, and pinks blened in perfectly in the sky. You could just see the outline of the moon- a small claw-scratch in the sky. When we get home, Raven shuts herself in her room without saying a single word. I guess she isn't in the best mood today. I wonder why?


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is pretty much Raven's side of the first chapter.. but i'll have chapter three up tomorrow or tonight.. So i know all the villains are supposed to be frozen because of the brotherhood of evil crap, but i'm just gonna pretend that stuff never happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

Raven POV:

Oh boy, it's Dr. Light again. I wonder what screwball scheme to take over Jump City is now. The alarm rings, and Cyborg, Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Herald and I drive to the power plant in the T-Car. Almost all of the Titans East and Honorary Titans were jam-packed into the Titans Tower like sardines due to the high crime rate. Anyways, Cy and I bust down the door when we get there and rush in. Herald, BB and Aqualad follow, and Robin and Starfire came shortly after. The mere sight of him and her together makes my blood boil. Only a week had passed since i caught him cheating on me with that little skank. About five minutes later, we defeated Dr. Light, thanks to me. Robin and Starfire lug him off to jail, and dont come back for awhile.

"Probably going back to the Tower to make out," I mutter, while Herald tries to give me a high five. I slowly edge away and we sit in awkward silence for a few minutes. I'm usually not like, this, but Robin and Starfire threw me off my game. BB breaks the awkwardness and suggests pizza. I get in the car and stare out the window as we drive to our favorite joint. I tune out all of the conversation at the restaurant, and only drink tea. I'm just not wanting to talk right now, I honestly can't without tearing up. What did I ever see in that scumbag?

After dinner, Cy drives us home and I shut the room to my door, without saying a word to anyone. I enjoy my solitude, as you can see. At about 11:30 at night, I stop meditating and go to bed, hoping tomorrow I wouldn't have to see _him _again. But everyone in Nevermore and I knew that I'd have to suck it up and look and him and Starfire again, and again...

_End Flashback_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groggily rub my eyes and get out of bed. I look at my wall clock. 6:45am, terrific I rush out of my room and into the living room. Cyborg, Jinx, Bumblebee, and Robin are staring at the huge screen.

"It's The Hive again," Robin says. "They're robbing the museum."


	4. Chapter 3

Hooray chapter three is here! now i actually know what i want to happen!

* * *

_"It's The Hive again," Robin says. "They're robbing the museum."_

Normal POV:

Raven carried Cyborg across town, Bumblebee flying behind us, while Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Speedy raced to their destination. Luckily, neither Robin nor Starfire came along to the mission, they were going to the movies. Raven dropped Cyborg on the roof, and Beast Boy was the first one to arrive, out of breath. Aqualad came second, and Speedy last. Bumblebee blasted the front doors open with her stingers, and Cy busted open part of the roof. Speedy, Aqualad, and Raven followed Bee in the front, while BB went up to the roof with Cyborg. The musty smell of all of the old artifacts filled Raven's nose and she sneezed. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she could just make out Kyd Wykkyd trying to steal a jewel-studded crown.

"Damn, its the Titans!" Gizmo, the new Hive leader said. Now the sun had risen higher, so the team could see everone else. Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, See-More, Mammoth, and Angel. Angel had been recruited when Jinx turned into a Titan.

"Put it down, Angel, or your asking for trouble," Bumblebee said, gesturing to the pendant she was holding.

"You want a fight? You've got one," Angel hissed, her yellow eyes gleaming. The Hive sprang, and Cyborg and Beast Boy dropped in from the ceiling. Beast Boy went to fight Mammoth and Billy Numerous, while Bumblebee took on Gizmo.

Speedy shot two fire arrows at See-More, and both hit him straight in the eyeball.

"Aww, hey man! That hurt!" See-More whined; as his hands were occupied Speedy came up behind him and tied them behind his back.

Beast Boy wrestled with Mammoth, and Cyborg came to help out by cucking him across the room.

"Thanks man," BB said while catching his breath.

Bumblebee screamed as Gizmo threw her into a glass exhibit case.

Cyborg ran over and ripped the tech-thingy off of his back. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed and sent him a good punch in the jaw.

While everybody else was kicking ass,Raven and Kyd circled each other.

"Long time no see, Kyd," Raven said, getting ready to strike.

"Hello, Raven; how you been?" Kyd said, and stopped circiling.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "But you won't be after I'm done with you. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shot four blasts of dark energy at Kyd. He easily dodged them by teleporting. While she wondered where he had gone, Kyd tapped on her shoulder from behind. Startled, Raven tried to hit him with an energy bolt, but accidentaly hit Speedy instead. While she was turned around, Kyd came up and tackled her. Raven hit the ground hard, Kyd's face inchest from hers. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"Hive! Retreat!" Gizmo's girly voice rang in her ears, and with one swoosh of wind later, Kyd was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

hooray chapter 4 is here! I wonder what will happen this time... ooooooohh!

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven POV:

I went home feeling...weird. The Titans tried to make conversation with me, but i didn't want to talk. I still could'nt get over the fact that Kyd had gotten that close. Thoughts swarmed in my head.

_Why did he get so close?_

_He could have killed me..._

_But why didn't he?_

I slammed my room door shut and sat on my bed and tried to meditate. This whole incident caused a chain reaction in Nevermore.

Happy: Hahaha! Being tackled was so much fun!

This is why i don't listen to happy; she's an airhead.

Timid:H-he tac-ckled u-us...Wh-hy?

Anger: I could have kicked that little shit's ass if I were out there!

Love: Awwwwww he has a crush on us! I just know it!

Meanwhile Raven was in another part of Nevermore trying to meditate. She could hear the pitter patter of footsteps coming towards her.

"Have you even thought about what this means? Just a little?" Knowledge sat across from her.

Raven opened one eye. "It was nothing, just another fight."

"But I can't help feeling that Love might be right, maybe there is something between you two."

"No!" Raven snapped."There is _nothing _between us, and there _never_ will be."

Raven was drawn out of Nevermore by somebody knocking on the door. She opened it just a crack. Outside was her favorite little shapeshifter, Beast Boy.

"Hey, Raven...Is everything alright?" He asked, his eyes sympathetic. "You haven't been around anyone lately; anything you wanna talk about?"

"No," Raven responded curtly. "Everything's fine." She quickly shut the door and turned to go back to her bed, when she saw a slip of paper on it. Raven gingerly opened the paper and read it.

_Meet me at the park, 7pm_

_-Wykkyd_

* * *

Ooohoooh! whats gonna happen at the park? You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow! Sorry for the shortness, and I like reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Don't own the Titans!

* * *

_Meet me at the park, 7pm_

_-Wykkyd_

Normal POV:

The chilly wind nipped at Kyd's fingertips, and he pulled his cloak tighter around him. _Fuck it, Kyd! She's not coming. _Kyd was about to leave when he saw a peite figure walking towards him.

"You came," Kyd said. He also could'nt help smiling inside.

"You went. In my room." Raven said irritably.

"Yes, I did go in your room. By the way, you should consider redecorating."

Raven gave him a death glare for about five minutes, and then sat down.

They both looked up at the sky. The stars were just becoming visible through the orangy-pink veil.

"Beautiful..." Raven said.

"That's not the only thing," Kyd said, looking at her.

Raven blushed.

"So which one of those star-pattern thingys are Orion?" Kyd asked.

"That one," Raven pointed to a constellation. "And that one is Scorpio," she pointed to the other side of the sky.

Kyd chuckled. "Okay, okay, so what's your favorite book?"

Raven thought for a moment."Hmmm... there's too many to pick!"

"That's a fair point. I don't have a favorite either."

Another bitter wind blew towards them. Raven shivered. Kyd drew her close and wrapped his cloak around her. Raven felt her body getting hot, not just her face this time. Maybe this wan't such a bad day after all.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but i'll probably have another chapter up this evening!


	7. Chapter 6

Chatpter 6 is here!

* * *

Normal POV:

Kyd opened the door to The Hive's base. When he stepped in he came face to face with an annoyed Gizmo.

"Where have you been?" He yelled. "We had to rob a bank without you, and got our asses kicked by the Titans!"

"I'm sorry, I was out," Kyd said before walking down the hallway to his room.

"This isn't over!" Gizmo's high-pitched voice screamed after him. Halfway to his room, he was stopped by Angel.

"Wher've you been Wykkyd?" She purred flirtatiously, putting a hand on his cheek.

Kyd moved away from the hand. "Out," he replied curtly.

"C'mon, you can tell me; where out?" Angel put her hand on his face again.

"Stop that!" He snapped and shoved her hand away. "I was just, out," Kyd said before slamming his room door shut.

Kyd flicked on the lamp and flopped onto his bed, sighing. "I wish I could see her again..." His voice trailed off. "But what would the price be? Would it even be worth it?" All these questions swarmed in his head. He reached over to turn off the light when he sees a note on the nightstand.

_Library tommorow, 1pm._

_-Raven_

_P.S. Nice room, but you should consider redecorating._

Kyd snorted and turned off the light, and quickly fell asleep, excited for the following day to come.

Meanwhile...

Raven skipped into the main room ignoring the shocked faces of her fellow teammates. Raven skipping? Raven _smiling_? There must have been something _really _exciting for her to be this excited.

"It's probably just some new book coming out," Beast Boy muttered.

Raven stopped skipping and turned around when she heard Beast Boy's wisecrack. Beast Boy instinctively hid behind Terra. Raven wouldn't blast her friend Terra, right? Robin came out from the dark hallway.

"Where have you been?" he asked Raven.

"Out," she responded. "Have you seen Cyborg? I need to talk to him about something."

Robin gestures to the hallway leading to the infermary. "He's been in there ever since we fought The Hive."

Raven nodded and walked down the dimly lit hallway. She slowly opened the door to the infermary and was hit with the smells of sterilization chemicals and Lysol. She saw Cyborg knelt by a hospital bed that held Bumblebee.

"Is she okay?" Raven asked while rubbing his back comfortingly.

"If you call having three fractured ribs and a badly bruised stomach okay, then yeah she's great." Cyborg said sarcastically.

Raven sighed, this would not be easy. "I'm really sorry Cy. Anyways, I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?" He asked, some of the usual sparkle returning to his eyes.

"Theres this guy I think I like... and I need your advice.."

"Well, it depends what kind of guy it is," Cyborg said looking back towards Bumblebee. "Is he a hereo? Is he in the tower right now?"

"Not exactly. But what if I told you he was a villain?"

Cyborg stared at her for a long time. She began to fidget. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHHA! Thats a good one Rae! Ah-hah a villain!"

"Yeah," Raven fake chuckled. "Pretty stupid, huh. Well I hope Bee turns out okay, i'll see you around Cy."

"Goonight Rae," Cy yawned. Raven walked out of the infermary and into her room. She found a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. Making sure nobody was in the hall, Raven teleported away into Kyd's room, left the note on his nightstand, and teleported back. _I hope he comes. _Raven thought as she snuggled into her soft mattress. _I really do._

* * *

Ooohooo! whats going to hapen tomorrow? you'll just have to wait and find out! I like reveiws and if your reading my latestt story: The Hunger Games-Titans Style! There is a poll for who should be picked in the reapng. So VOTE!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here! Woohoo... Just to let you know i may not be on most of the time on weekends...just sayin..

* * *

Normal POV:

Raven woke up bright and early at 9am and took a quick shower. Making sure it was all quiet, she slipped out of her room and down to the front door. She was about to grab the handle when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Going so soon?" Aqualad asked, putting a hand on the door. "Where have you been running off to the past couple of days?"

"Oh, just the library.." Raven lied. "Nothing special."

Aqualad gave her a hard stare. "Don't lie to me Raven, who are you going to see?" he said sternly.

"I'm not lying!" Raven yelled. Great, now the whole tower would be up. She tried to open the door, but failed because of Aqualad's impecable strength. "Let me go, Aqualad, it's nothing."

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on, I know you're seeing somebody." he moved closer to her face, so she could smell his fishy odor. He probably was hanging out with Tramm again.

"It's. Nothing!" Raven screeched, she was on the verge if using her powers with him.

"Tell. M-" Aqualad was cut off by Raven's new savior.

"Let her go, Aqualad, and get out of here. Go hang out with your stank friend Tramm, I can smell that from here!" Jinx plugs her nose and walks towards Raven.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Aqualad and walks away.

"Thanks," Raven says to Jinx and scratches the back of her head, embarassed. She was about to leave when Jinx stopped her.

"Raven, you don't just dissappear to the library every night for no good reason. I know you're seeing somebody, and don't deny it. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Raven fidgeted, wanting to get out of this conversation. "Alright, alright. I have been seeing somebody, and I'm supposed to meet him at the library in a few hours."

"Who is it? Anyone I know?" Jinx asked.

"Well, used to know..." Raven trailed off. "Let's just say he's not a hero..."

"What do you-" Jinx pauses for a moment. "Oh...? Oh! Your'e going out with Kyd!" She squeals and gives me a suffocating hug.

"Yes, I'm going out with Kyd," Raven starts choking because of lack of air and Jinx stops hugging her. "But you cannot tell _anyone_. Cyborg will freak and murder Kyd, while I might get kicked off the Titans!"

"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone! And by the way, if anyone even _considered _kicking you off the team, i'd hex them into next month." Jinx opened the door for her. "Now go, you two have fun." She winks and walks back upstairs.

Raven walked out the front door and flew into town. She checked the giant clock in the middle of the city. "Great, 11am, three more hours to wait," she muttered to herself. Raven walked into the library and decided to catch up on reading for the next few hours.

Meanwhile...

Jinx walked up the endless flight of stairs up into the living room. She was about to walk down the hallway back to her bedroom when she was stopped by a certain speedster.

"Wanna go for some breakfast?" he asked, smiling his cocky smile.

"Sure, where to?" Jinx took his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"How about that diner I've heard of with great apple pie?"

"Let's go!" Jinx squealed as Kid Flash pulled her onto his back. In less than five seconds, they were sitting in a booth at the grease-smelling diner.

"So what are you going to have?" Kid Flash asked.

"Ummm...hmmm..." Jinx thought for a moment, then she smiled. "Apple pie." KF smiled.

A few hours later, Kid Flash and Jinx walked out of the diner, laughing.

"I can't beleive you ate 15 waffles!" Jinx said.

Kid Flash chuckled. "Just wait 'til Cyborg finds out I've beaten his all time record."

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked as the couple walked down a street.

"How about the library?" KF said. There was a long silence, the Jinx burst out laughing.

"Really? The library? That's a good one!" She hit his arm playfully, then stopped laughing. "Alright, let's go."

They arrived at the library in about three seconds, thanks to KF's superspeed.

"So why did you want to come here anyway?" Jinx asked him as they browsed through the shelves of countless books.

"Just to do..this!" Kid Flash sprinted around the library messing up everyone's book page. The he started screaming at the top of his lungs. "ALVINSHOTJUICEBOX!ALVINSHOTJUICEBOX!ALVINSHOTJUI-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jinx screeched. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ!" she covered her mouth when she saw the librarian gesture to the door.

"Nice one," KF whispered as they headed towards the door, and Jinx giggled. As she was about to open the door, she saw two familiar faces sitting on a couch. _Hey look it's Raven and Kyd Wykkyd. _She thought, then realization hit her. _WHAT?! Kyd Wykkyd and Raven?! Kid Flash can't see them! He'll blow their cover! _

"What are you looking a-" Kid Flash cut himself off when he saw Raven and Kyd Wykkyd together. "Is that...Raven?"

Jinx gulped. This couldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here! And for everybody who read the previous chapter, sorry that it wasn't my best work but i needed to fill in the three hours Raven was going to wait for Kyd.. So anways here it is!

* * *

Normal POV:

Raven was about halfway through Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea when her favorite empath arrived.

"Captain Nemo dies," Kyd said as he sat down next to Raven on the couch.

"Gee, thanks," Raven said and closed the book.

"So why did you want to come here and not somewhere else?" Kyd moved a little closer.

"This was the only place I could think of, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were going to play stankball today." Raven stood up. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Kyd stood up and wrapped his cowl around Raven. "Stankball?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't really know."

Kyd teleported the couple to their favorite pizzeria in the middle of town. The place was packed with people trying to watch the football game.

"Is meat-lovers okay with you?" Kyd asked when he put down the menu.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at him in a weird way. "You sound like Cyborg."

Kyd felt his face getting hot. "Err...Cheese?"

She smiled. "That's better."

Meanwhile...

_"What are you looking a-" Kid Flash cut himself off when he saw Raven and Kyd Wykkyd together. "Is that...Raven?"_

_Jinx gulped. This couldn't be good._

"Kid, I can explain.." Jinx trailed off when she noticed he wasn't listening.

"Cyborg..."He whispered, then dashed off towards the tower.

"No!" Jinx scremed after him. "Wait!" She teleported back to the tower and heard Cyborg yelling.

"Wh-what...?" He whispered, then started screaming. "WHAT?!"

"Oh no," Jinx muttered. "I'm too late."

"WHO BEAT MY HIGH SCORE ON THIS GAME?!" Jinx sighed with relief. Kid Flash walked into the main room and saw Cyborg.

"I've got to tell Cyborg," he said.

"No, you don't." Jinx snapped. "Come on, Raven really likes him. You can't ruin it!"

KF pushed her out of the way, and Jinx knocked him out with a hex. She dragged him to his room and layed him down on his bed. She kissed him on the forehead and closed the door. "That was a close one," Jinx muttered to herself.

Back to Raven and Kyd...

The sun was setting while Kyd and Raven walked in the park, holding hands.

"How can you like that crap you call soda?" Raven asked as they passed the duck pond.

"Well how can you drink that stupid tea?" Kyd retorted.

Raven laughed. "Okay, okay, how about next time we meet, I drink soda, and you drink tea?"

"Your'e on," Kyd smiled. It was the first time he had done that in awhile.

A few kids were racing down the park path. One came up to Raven and Kyd and tripped them both. Raven fell on her back, and Kyd fell towards her. He stopped himself before crashing onto her with his elbows. His face was an inch from hers, just like the first time they met.

"Sorry," Kyd said, embarassed.

"Its fine..." Raven trailed off when she noticed Kyd wasn't going to move. Part of her wanted to blast him away with her powers, and the other part of her wanted him to stay there forever.

"Eh...Heh...heh..." Raven stared into his flame red eyes. He moved closer, and closer, and closer, until he was a centimeter from her face. Raven gradually closed her eyes, and it finally happened. When the half demon's lips touched, a tingling feeling from her head to her toes. When she felt the cool pressure of his lips on hers, Raven realized there wasn't a need for words anymore.

* * *

There you go! the big kiss finally happened! (There will be alot more after this). Remember to review and vote on the poll on my page about my other story im writing. VOTE PEOPLE!


	10. Chapter 9

HAHAHAHA!Chapter 9 is here!By the way, my other story The Hunger Games-Titans Syle, has this poll to choose who gets chosen in the reaping so vote!

* * *

Raven POV:

I went home feeling as light as air, the evening was enchanting. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open when he saw me laughing and grinning. I was on my way to my room until I was stopped by a certain pink-haired sorceress, and Argent.

"Sooooooooooo?" Jinx said. I pulled them both into my room and slammed the door shut. Argent had a confused look on her face, and I remebered she didn't know about Kyd..yet.

My smile became bigger, and I finally spilled it. "We kissed!"

Jinx squealed. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

Argent looked at them, still confused. "We? Kissed? Who?" Jinx told her everything, and then she too smiled and squealed. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee!"

Jinx was the one to break all of the squealing and screaming. "Umm theres something i need to talk to you about..." she trailed off as my gaze hardened. "I kind of accidentaly just maybe accidentaly had Kid Flash see you two..." Jinx braced herself for a punch from Raven.

"You...what?" I stood up and loomed over the two. "You..WHAT?!"

Jinx ran to the corner of the room and started cowering. "Please don't hurt me...please don't hurt me..."

I sighed. Half of me wanted to kill my best friend, and the other part of me didn't. "I won't kill you as long as you keep it under control. That goes for you too, Argent." As I said that last sentence, Argent cringed. "So don't go blabbing to Hot Spot about this." The both nodded. "Now leave. I need to meditate." Jinx and Argent left the room, and I sat on the ground, crossed my legs, and left the countless thoughts swarming in my head behind.

The first thing I heard in Nevermore was Love's squeaky voice.

Love:TAHAHAHAHAAAAA!HE KISSED US! HE SOOO LOVES US! LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE lovelovelovelovelove!

Hatred: SHUT UP!

Rude: *Belches*

I walked away from the gabbing emotions, and sat down across from Knowledge. She opened an eye.

"I told you Love was right," she teased. "But you do realize the rest of the Titans must find out soon."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Telling them won't be easy though, especially for Cyborg and Beast Boy. They'll kill Kyd, I just know it."

Knowledge's yellow cloak billowed in the wind. "Well, I trust you will tell them eventually, but you should go now. I beleive Best Boy is calling you."

I closed my eyes and opened them once again, to hear Beast Boy rapping on my door.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvv vvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn! Come on! The whole team is going out for Pizza!"

"Whatever," I say flatly in my usual monotone. "I'll be out in a second." Beast Boy runs away, and I slowly open my room door.

When I get into the main room, Jinx, Robin, Starfire, Argent, Beast Boy, Herald, Aqulad, and Cyborg were waiting by the elevator.

"Alright! Let's do thi-" Cyborg was cut off by the alarm."You've gotta be kidding me!" He complained.

Starfire and Beast Boy were standing by the computer, checking out the location.

"It's the Hive again. This time they're robbing a money truck." Starfire informed

"Aargh, I wanna go out for pizza!" Beast Boy moaned.

"It'll have to wait," Robin said and got in the elevator. Beast Boy followed him, grumbling.

"When I see that little midget again, he'll be in for a huge ass-whooping!" Cyborg threatened, probably thinking of Bumblebee.

I sighed. _No! I can't fight Kyd! Not after last night!_


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10! More romance now! Kind of...

* * *

Normal POV:

Raven was the first to arrive at the scene. Billy Numerous and See-More were already loaded with bags, while Angel and Gizmo were rushing to get more. Kyd Wykkyd kind of stood off to the side and lingered. His flame colored eyes seemed to brighten a bit when he saw her. Cyborg shook the buildings around him when he landed on the ground, thanks to Pterodactyl Beast Boy.

"Oh it's go-time now you little shit!" Cyborg screen and aimed his Sonic Cannon at the small kid.

"Waaaah!" Gizmo screamed and ran away. But he didn't get far thats to the speed and power of the Sonic Cannon. It blasted him with such great force that he was slammed through a concrete wall. Cyborg was about to strike again when Jinx blocked his way.

"I think he's learned his lesson!" She said. Cyborg reluctantly put his cannon away, and let the midget retreat.

Meanwhile, angel was barking out orders to her fellow teamates.

"You! Hillbilly!" She screamed. "Go take that green guy!"

"I have a name you know..." Billy muttered.

Angel crept up behind Raven and hit her with her giant wings. Raven gasped and fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"I never thought I would get to kill a titan," Angel smirked and drew a knife from her belt. She held it abover her head, and cackled at the fear and Raven's eyes. As she was about to strike, Angel was interrupted by a certain teleporter's voice.

"Hey Angel!" Kyd screamed. Angel turned around. "Quit being such a bitch!"

With Angel shocked by the insult Kyd said, Raven got up and used her powers to send a car flying at her.

"Damn!" Angel said as she was throw back against a wall. "What the hell, Kyd?"

Kyd smiled at Raven. **Make this look real,** he projected to her. Raven nodded and halfheartedly threw a car at him. Kyd dodged it, ran up to Raven, enveloped her in his cloak, and teleported away.

Raven opened her eyes after being teleported away and saw that they were at the titan's favorite pizza place. Kyd was standing in front of her holding up a soda. Raven shook her head.

"Come on, you promised!" Kyd pleaded.

Raven smirked. "Fine but you have to drink tea."

A few minutes later, Raven came back from the parlor with a pot of steaming hot water. She held a cup and a teabag in the other hand. She sat down at their table, poured some water into a cup, and put the teabag in.

Kyd slid the soda towards her. "Bon appetit," he said.

Raven looked at the soda can skeptically. "Umm..."

Kyd took the soda back. "Here let me do it." He pulled the thingy (Don't really know what it's called) and handed the soda back to her. Raven put the cup of brownish liquid in front of him.

"On three," She said. "One."

"Two," Kyd said, looking at his cup.

"Three." Raven took a huge gulp of the soda, and almost spat it out. "This is horrible!"

Kyd slowly put the cup to his mouth. He took a small sip. "Wow! This stuff is great!" He chugged down the rest of the cup and kept refilling until it was all gone.

Raven laughed, and reluctantly took another sip of her soda. "How do you drink this crap?"

Kyd smiled and ordered a pizza.

About 45 minutes later...

Aughhhhhh..." Kyd groaned. Him and Raven were in his bedroom at the Hive base. Everyone else was wreaking havoc and battling the titans.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't know the tea would make you sick," Raven said and rubbed his stomach.

"Stupid tea..." Kyd groaned.

Raven smiled " I know how to make you feel better." She crawled into his bed and snuggled up next to him. Raven rested her head against his chest and looked up at Kyd. She slowly inched foward until their lips touched. After about three minutes she pulled away.

"Better?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Kyd said.

* * *

Sorry its so short, but remember to review! By the way, on my profile page, theres a poll for my other story. Make sure to vote!


	12. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11! This chapter is going to be shorter than most because I've been working on chapter 1 of my other story! Make sure to read it!

* * *

Normal POV:

It had been three hours since the whole drink incident. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orangy glow. Kyd walked around town in his street wear which consisted of baggy dark wash jeans, a light gray shirt, and a red tie. His messy black hair got in his face, obstructing his view, so he pushed it away. When he could see again, he saw the curvy figure of Angel standing in front of him. She was wearing her usual costume, and Kyd wondered if she would get caught by someone.

"Don't you want to change into something els-" He was cut off by an angry Angel

"Why did you call me a bitch earlier today?" She asked, her foot tapping angrly.

"I wouldn't let you kill her, even if she is a hero!" Kyd said. "We may be villains, but kiling is wrong." Kyd crossed his arms.

Angel smirked. "Well, I guess I can forgive you.." Her voice trailed off as she walked closer.

"Wha..?" Kyd took a step back.

Angel put a hand on his cheek, and crashed their lips together.

"What the HELL?!" Kyd pushed her away. "Get off of me!"

Angel stepped back, you could see the hurt in her eyes. That hurt quickly turned into rage.

"You'll pay for that," She said, her wings growing bigger. Kyd was about to teleport when her giant wings hit him. Hard. He was slammed agains a brick wall when her wings hit them again.

"Why are you-" Kyd was cut off by a third hit to the stomach.

"You've just made a huge mistake," Angel screeched. She hit him one more time, this one going to the side of his head. Kyd fell on the ground, his vision blurring.

"Nighty Night," he heard Angel say. He saw her walk away, and Kyd's world went black.

* * *

Okay so I know that wasn't the best chapter, but the next one will be better!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is here!

* * *

Raven POV:

I couldn't just leave him there.

I found him lying in an alleyway, close torn and soaked with blood. Something told me it wasn't somebody else's blood. His eyes were dazed, unfocused, and I dragged him out of the alley. I flew back to the tower with him in my arms. When he was safely in my room, I put a wet cloth on his forehead. He seemed to respond and he regained conciousness.

"What happened?" I ask while dressing his wounds. He says nothing. I guess he's still shocked from the encounter.

"Angel..." He whispers and slips back into unconciousness.

"WHAT?! THAT LITTLE WHORE WILL PAY!" I screech. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Er...Raven?"

Beast Boy. I open the door just a crack.

"What?" I snap.

"The Hive is attacking downtown," He scratches the back of his head. "The alarm's kind of broken."

"I'll be out in a minute," I say, and shut the door. I walk over to Kyd and rub his head. He slowly openes an eye.

"The Hive are attacking downtown. I'm going to kick Angel's ass. I'll be back in a few." As I was about to leave, Kyd grabbed her hand.

"No...don't hurt her. She may be a bitch, but I was her friend once." He muttered.

"Alright sweetie, just for you." I kiss his head and open the door.

Normal POV:

Raven flew out the door and raced towards downtown at record speed.

"Time for her to pay," She said to herself. Halfway to the scene, Raven caught up to Falcon Beast Boy.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and a recently healed Bumblebee They quickly landed and the battle begun.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Robin sneered, gesturing to the place Kyd would usually be in.

Angel smirked, and that teared it for Raven.

"Heeyah!" Raven screamed as she aimed a good punch to Angel's jaw. She sat there, trying to respond, when Raven kicked her in the stomach. Angel fell to the ground, and Raven started using cars to hurt her. Car after, car, she kept slamming them onto Angel until there was nothing left except for a pile of broken cars. Raven slowly removed the cars to see a bruised and battered Angel beneath them.

"No more...please," Angel cried, but Raven didn't want to hear it. Instead of two eyes, she had four. They were as red as the fresh blood streaming from Angel's lip. She was merciless, as merciless as her father Trigon. Rage had taken over. There was no turning back now.

"You didn't let up with Kyd, so why should I?" Raven said, and picked up an oil truck, ready to end it all. Right then she realized what she had just said. Raven dropped the truck and covered her mouth. Luckily, everyone else was still busy fighting the other members of the Hive. All but one. All but her big sister Bumblebee. Raven stopped levitating, and collapsed on thee ground. Bumblebee walked over and started rubbing her back. She looked into her older sister's green eyes.

Bumblebee spoke with sympathy in her voice. "It's him, isn't it?"

* * *

Oohooh! Whats going to happen next? rmember to review!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here! And thanks to Raven344 for the idea!

* * *

Normal POV:

Bumblebee and Raven sat in the common room accompanied by Jinx and Argent.

"So you two knew before?" Bumblebee asked, breaking the awkward silence. They slowly nodded, and it was silent once again.

"Yep..." Jinx trails off as the alarm sounds. Beast Boy walks into the common room as Raven gets up to check the computer.

"The Hive Five," Raven says somewhat excitedly.

"Again?" Beast Boy moans. "That's the third time this week!" Robin and Starfire show up from nowhere and tell everyone what to do.

"Okay, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jinx, Argent, and Bumblebee, you go now. Raven stay back, I need to talk to you." Robin orderes and makes sure they all leave before turning to Raven.

"What?" Raven snapped, anxious to see her boyfriend again. it had been three days since she found him lying on the street, and she wanted to see how he was doing.

"Umm...I know I trashed you a few months back, btu I really regret it. Raven, leaving you for Starfire was the stupidest thing I had ever done. Please tell me you'll forgive me and take me back." He was on his knees now. "Please!"

Raven looked at him, shocked, and felt the sweat beading on her forehead. _What should she say? _She took a longing glance at the computer, then made her descision.

"Err...Let me get back to you on that" Raven said before flying off to the rest of her teammates.

Raven landed beside Jinx and told her everything, but not before nodding a hello to Kyd.

"I didn't know what to say, so I told him I'd tell him later! What should I do?" She asked. Jinx didn't get to reply, for Gizmo swept her feet from under her. Raven looked at her opponents and decided to take Angel once again.

"Oh shit," Angel swore at the sight of her. "It's you."

Raven sent her a good kick in the stomach for a greeting, and knocked her unconsious with a blow to her temple. She was about to go help Argent with See-More, wehn Robin cut everyone off.

"Hey, hey, I have something to say," he announced. A couple of groans came from the villains, but he continued anyway. "Raven, I love you-I never stopped." He took Raven's hand and pulled her beside him. Raven looked out of the corner of her eye to see Kyd with a shocked expression. She shrugged and looked back to Robin. "Will you go out with me?" Before she could answer, Robin pulled her close and smashed their lips together.

Holy frikkin shit.


	15. Chapter 14

14!

* * *

Normal POV:

Raven looked at Kyd Wykkyd. "I swear I didn't know that he was going to do th-" Kyd cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't want to hear it Raven!" Kyd yelled. "If you didn't want to go out with me anymore, you could have just said so, but no! You went off and killed that little ass in front of EVERYONE! It's Angel and Punk Rocket all over again!"

"Kyd I'm sor-" Raven pleaded

"No, Raven! I don't want to hear it! We're...we're done."

Raven couldn't keep the tears in anymore. They spilled out and flowed over her cheeks, one by one. Slowly, the sadness in her eyes turned to rage. "Fine! Next time we battle, I'll be sure to throw you and you're sorry ass in jail."

Kyd looked at her quietly, face expressionless for a long time. He grabbed the end of his cloak. "Goodbye, Raven." And with a whirl, the empath teleported away. When he left, Raven started crying again.

"Goodbye, Wykkyd."


	16. Chapter 15

I'M BACK! Thanks for being so patient!

By the way soory if some of the people are OOC in my story!I have to do that in order for the plot to move on as planned. So once again, sorry!

* * *

Raven sat on the side of the Titans Tower roof, her feet dangling towards the city below. The door creaked open. It was the changeling, Beast Boy.

"Were all going out for pizza...so..." He said sort of awkwardly.

"..."

"..."

A few minutes later, Raven sat on the couch in the common room next to Jinx and Argent.

"Pizza time!" Beast Boy yelled a little overexcitedly. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"It'll have to wait," Robin said while checking the computer. "The Hive are attacking downtown."

Beast Boy's jaw hung open. "WHAAAAATT?!"

Raven smirked. This was her chance to get back at Wykkyd. "How about Jinx, Argent, Bumblebee and I take this one? You guys can go for pizza, and we'll catch up with you."

The girls quickly caught on. "Yeah, you guys go. We got this." Jinx said.

Starfire stepped foward. "I am coming with you guys."

Raven flew across town with Bumblebee, while carrying Jinx.

"Can someone else carry me? Preferably someone who won't break my arms in the process?" Argent complained as Starfire carried her a little behind the two other girls.

Raven smirked. "Deal with it." That smirk slowly turned into a sinister smile when she saw her favorite little teleporter with Angel. They were torturing some little kids right outside of a toy store. She immediately flew down and popped him one in the jaw. He looked up to see who his attacker was, and wasn't really surprised at who it was.

"Hey, Raven." he said while he rubbed his jaw.

Raven cracked her knuckles. "Hello Wykkyd."


	17. Chapter 16

Yay! If you have not read the previous chapter, please go back and read it! I updated it from Author's Note to something else!

By the way, Nkcandygirl, well played, well played.

* * *

Raven smiled at her ex, and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, _babe_," She sneered. "Hows it been?"

Kyd Wykkyd awkwarldy smiled. "Good...Goo-"

Raven didn't let him finish, because she punched him in the face.

"Damn!" Wykkyd yelled as the blow came.

Raven smirked. "Not as tough as you say you are, huh Wykkyd?"

Jinx walked over. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, just beating the shit out of Kyd here...Just the usual." Raven said and kicked her ex in the ribs.

Jinx gasped. "And you didn't invite me?"

Raven smiled at her best friend. "He's all yours."

Together they beat up Raven's nex boyfriend, kicking and punching whatever they could get their hands on. Eventually, they began to fight over which part of his face they should get.

"No, I want the chin!"

"No, I want the eyes!"

Bumblebee heard the two girls fighting and came over to see what was the matter.

"Girls, Girls!" Bumblebee calmed the sorceresses down. "There's enough Wykkyd for all of us!"

30 minutes had passed. Raven and the other girls were at the pizza place with everyone else. As for Wykkyd, well, the girls had beaten the shit out of him, and the telporter was somewhere between the local hospital and prison by now.

Jinx walked over to Raven, who was sitting by herself.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "Didn't beating the crap out of Wykkyd make you feel better?"

Raven looked up at her best friend. "No, it honestly didn't"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 is herree!

* * *

Raven sat on the roof of Titan's Tower and watched the city from below. She was thinking if beating up Kyd was the right thing to do.

"It wasn't really Wykkyd's fault.._"_ She said to herself.

"No, it wasn't," an achingly familiar voice said behind her.

The half demon was covered in bruises and scratches. He wore a sling on his right arm, and his left eye was swoolen shut. The bottom of his lip was three times the normal size, and it throbbed.

"Heh...heh..." Raven trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck.

Kyd stepped closer.

"Look Raven," he began. "I've been a complete dick to you, and I wanted to apologize. I want us to be together, but after what I did to you, I wouldn't blame you if you disn't take me back."

Raven stared at him for a couple of minutes, and Kyd began to shuffle his feet. Suddenly, Raven leaned in and kissed him.

A few minutes later, they broke part.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Wykkyd."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been having to go through all of these things, and haven't found time to get on the computer!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen and the third to last chapter of this fic!

* * *

Raven walked out to the common room, where almost all the Titans were standing. It had been two weeks since her and Wykkyd had gotten back together, and things were going great. As she took in the scene, she realized there was a certain fishboy missing.

"Where's Aqualad?" She asked her team-mates who were being unusually quiet that day.

"He's on an underwater mission to save Atlantis from his evil sister," Beast Boy snapped. Now Raven knew something was wrong, since Beast Boy never got mad like that at Raven. "You would know that if you weren't so...so _disappeary_ lately!"

"Come on," Raven said. "I haven't been 'disappeary' _that _long."

Beast Boy just crossed his arms. "He left a week ago."

No matter how much Raven didn't want to admit it, he was right; she had been going on a record number of dates with Wykkyd, and she hadn't socialized with many of her team-mates. It had usually been get up, leave, come back, and go to the room.

Since there was nothing else to say, Raven rushed back into her room, when her boyfriend's voice echoed in her mind.

**"Hey." **Wykkyd projected.

_"Sup." _Raven projected back.

**"Wanna get something to eat?"**

_"Nah, sorry. The Titans are pretty pissed at me right now, so I should probably spend some more time with them."_

**"Alright then, see you around."**

Raven got up from her bed again and walked into the common room, where it was refreshed with a stench of salt and fish.

"Aqualad!" She exclaimed and gave him a hug, despite how bad he smelled. She noticed a golden, dazzling weapon in his hands.

"It's a trident," he explained to everyone. "Made from solid gold and dotted with many jewels."

"That thing looks sharp," Beast Boy said, drooling as he spoke.

Aqualad laughed and twirled the gold weapon in his hand. "It sure is! And I can't wait to attack some villain scum with it!"

The Titans cheered, and the fishboy went on. "I'll especially enjoy stabbing this thing into the menace Kyd Wykkyd."

Raven gasped as the rest of them cheered, and slowly backed away into her room, unable to look at the golden weapon anymore.

* * *

Ooh! Aqualad sounds like a real bad guy now! I can't wait to see what happenes!


	20. Chapter 19

This is the second to last chapter of The Other Side! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Raven didn't even bother walking out into the common room anymore. Aqualad would still be out there, holding that stupid trident, and saying how happy he'd be if he got to kill someone with it. As usual, Robin and Starfire sat on the couch, making out. Raven looked over at her friend Jinx. The pink-haired sorceress looked pissed, and ready to kill them both. Deciding to take action, Raven walked over to their Suck-fest.

"WHATCHA DOIN?!" Raven screamed right by both of their eardrums. The couple quickly broke apart, and looked at Raven, both confused and annoyed.

"What the hell was that for?" Robin snapped.

Raven smiled. "I was wondering if you could finish up in the bedroom, or somewhere else where we don't have to watch you two suck face."

As the couple were walking towards the hallway, the alarm sounded. Robin rushed over to the computer.

"It's the Hive Five," he said and ran towards the door. Aqualad happily twirled his trident and raced after the Boy Wonder.

"Oh shit," Raven and Jinx said in unision.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but the last chapter will be really long, I promise!


	21. Chapter 20

This is the final chapter of The Other Side! Hope you like it!

Nkcandygirl: This is for you...Muahahhahahaaaa :)

* * *

Part One

* * *

Raven was the first to crash through the old abandoned building where The Hive were supposedly staying. When the dust cleared, she saw hoards among hoards of gold, jewelery, and many other expensive things.

"Sup," Kyd said casually. He walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her.

After he released, she asked."Won't your team-mates care that you're dating a hero?"

Wykkyd shook his head. "Nah, I talked to them about it, and they're cool with it."

Raven nodded, and looked him in the eyes for a moment. "Be careful out there."

Before Wykkyd could respond, the other Titans arrived at the building.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled and went to attack Mammoth.

Raven watched as Aqualad charged at Wykkyd with his trident. She tried to keep an eye on the stinky fishboy as they fought, but was interupted by Angel, who came to fight her. As much as the empath tried, she could not shake the girl. Jinx ran to her aid, eyes pink and hexes ready.

"I've got this," Jinx said while holding Angel off. Raven nodded and turned around to run to her boyfriend's aid, when she was stopped by yet another villain.

Of course it was Gizmo. Before he could say a clever punchline, Raven used her powers to smash the device he wore on his back.

"I don't have time for your shit today, kid." She said coldly. Gizmo opened his mouth in protest when a sickening sound followed by an _augh!_ filled the air. Everyone stopped fighting and looked to see what was happening.

Aqualad leaned over Kyd Wykkyd, then stood back up. There was the golden trident, resting in his stomach.

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Her mouth hung open. No sound, no nothing, Raven just stared at him writhing on the floor, with the weapon imapled in his body. Raven's senses came back to her, and a high-pitched caterwaul erupted from her mouth.

"NO!" She ran over to her boyfriend on the floor, and looked at his damaged stomach. The crimson blood stained his purple shirt, and spilled onto the rotting wooden floor. "NONOONOOOOOO!" Raven tried to use her healing powers, but they didn't work, since the trident was enchanted to be demonic, meaning the wounds it inflicted could not be healed.

Kyd slowly opened his eyes, and gasped for air. He put his hand on Raven's cheek to stop some of the tears from flowing down her face.

"Hey," he rasped.

When Raven heard this, she began to cry even more. "K-Kyd!"

Wykkyd smiled a little. "Elliot...It's Elliot."

Raven smiled, despite the tears dropping on the ground. "Rachael," she sniffled. "I'm so sorry Kyd, but I can't save you; the trident is Demonic."

Kyd kept smiling. "That dosen't matter now, Rae. I'm too far gone for anyone to help me now."

"Don-don't say that..." Raven trailed off.

Wykkyd sighed. "You know it's true Raven."

The empath began to cry, then bawl. Kyd silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you Raven..." Kyd Wykkyd rasped, then started to fall back towards the floor.

Raven choked on her own words as Wykkyd's eyes began to glaze over, then to close. As she tried to say something, Kyd nodded.

"I'll wait for you forever..." Wykkyd trailed off one more time, and gave a huge, shudddering exhale, then went still.

Raven didn't do anything. She just stared at her boyfriend's body. A couple minutes passed, but felt llike hours on end. She finally mustered up the courage to utter four little, yet powerful, words.

"I love you too."

And that was the end, of Kyd Wykkyd.

* * *

Suprising ending, huh? There will be an epilogue shortly! Thank you to all of the reviewes/favoriters/followers of this story! Please don't kill me for the ending!

*Hides in basement with baseball bat and food lasting for a week.*


End file.
